


Catharsis

by orbitaldiamonds



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitaldiamonds/pseuds/orbitaldiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next Gen/Punditry/Author's Daydream Clusterfuck 'Verse</p><p>This story takes place during the Borg Bombardment chronicled in the Star Trek: Destiny series by David Mack. (A bit of an AU, actually, because at the moment I don't remember the Enterprise going to the Sol System for any repairs.) Geordi is filled by grief at his mother's death at the hands of the Borg and hatred of the Borg. He visits his lover on Earth for help in dealing with his grief and anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek: The Next Generation belongs to Paramount, and I'm only using it for fun, without permission or profit.
> 
> My original characters are mine.
> 
> The Club is loosely based on the sexual underground facility dreamed up by NovaD in her Star Trek: Voyager fic The Secret Logs of Mistress Janeway. I've put my own spin on it, and added Club Village, but NovaD still deserves credit for the original idea.

**_USS Enterprise-E_  
   Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars Orbit**

   The _Aldrin_ , the _Asimov_ , the _Hera_ , all destroyed. No survivors.

   Captain Picard cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for your loss, Geordi," he said with utter sincerity. He knew the searing pain of losing a parent. "If there's anything I can do..."  
   "Actually, sir..." Commander La Forge started.  
   Captain Picard blinked in surprise. Geordi almost never made requests of a personal nature. He indicated for his chief engineer to continue.  
   "If I could take a shuttle to Earth for a few days? The repairs are right on schedule and Jepson should be able to handle anything that might come up."  
   "Of course, of course. Just don't be unreachable in case we have to leave in a hurry."  
   "Yes, sir. And thank you, Captain."  
   "You're welcome."

\--------

   **Shuttlecraft _Yuan_**

   Geordi did his checking out of the _Yuan_ from the shuttlebay, the pre-flight checks, and leaving the Enterprise, hoping the numbness of shock and his years of training and experience would keep him together until he could get to Reesa. He input his course and put the shuttle on autopilot, then leaned back in his seat, removing his VISOR and massaging his temples.  
   Mom, he thought, struggling against the tide of grief that threatened to overwhelm him. When was the last time he'd seen her in person? Had he remembered hers and Dad's anniversary? Hell, when was the last time he'd sent a communique for any reason? Why were they always so busy?  
   Fucking war.  
   Fucking Borg.  
   Anger at the Borg flooded through him, and his hands balled into fists so tightly that if his fingernails weren't so short they'd have drawn blood.  
   Soon.  
   Soon he could visit Reesa at The Club, and she could distract him. Physically wear him out so thoroughly that he could get real rest and then grieve properly.

\--------

 **"Club Village"  
   Earth**

   Club Village was an odd place on purpose. It existed for employees of The Club and others who wanted to fully embrace fetishes and kinks that weren't considered socially acceptable by the world at large. It wasn't unusual to see one sentient being led along on a leash by another sentient. The only rule was Informed Consent.

   Geordi parked the _Yuan_ outside Reesa's modest home and transported directly into her basement, something he'd been given standing permission to do years ago. The basement was where he was to transport in so that he wouldn't inadvertenly interrupt non-work "funtiems" if he dropped in unannounced, which he didn't get to do nearly as much as he liked.  
   He checked the monitors and saw that Reesa had no guests and was in her bed, sleeping. Good.  
   Geordi quickly but quietly made his way up the two flights of stairs to Reesa's second-floor bedroom, stopping to disrobe and apply lube to his already hardening erection in the 'fresher. Leaning over her sleeping form, he circled an ankle with two fingers, his personal signal for "surprise" wake-up sex. He felt her twitch slightly as she woke, and saw the heat signature of her hand through his VISOR, her hand splaying out on the mattress indicating consent.*      
   Consent obtained, he tossed aside the comforter and entered Reesa in one rough movement. He stayed in that position as she writhed around his cock, luxuriating in the feeling of "filled" and experiencing what he hoped would only be the first orgasm of hers this early morning.  
   "Oh, Geordi, I love it when you--oh, sweetheart!" Her words and tone changed as her mild empathic powers picked up the grief and rage coming  off her lover in waves. She pulled him into a hug, tears already starting to stream down her face, but he pushed back.  
   "I need--I need--" He was now embarrassed too. How does one say I need you to fuck me into oblivion to distract me from my grief, to let me sleep without dreams, to work off some of this rage?  
   "Like that," Reesa said with a smirk despite the circumstances. "Yes, lover, you spoke out loud." Her smile radiated warmth and comfort--or maybe she was projecting too. Not that he minded.  
   "And you don't mind, being used like that?"  
   "I'm used for credits every day I work. And for you it is never work. I enjoy our time together and I'm honored that you would come to me at this time. You may take me however you like, however you need. I give myself freely to you as I always have. And you know I can take it," she said with a wink. She hadn't put her own VISOR on but she could feel his gaze on her. Now she removed his--no need to add its headache-inducing hum to his grief--and set it on the bedside table. Her eyebrows raised in surprise when that small relief didn’t even register with him emotionally. Normally Geordi would direct a feeling of gratitude in her direction, like Trisha would when she’d removed the other woman’s glasses before they’d come to the twenty-fourth century and Trisha had had her nearsightedness corrected.  
   Seems she was always removing eyewear as part of foreplay.  
   Geordi kissed Reesa tenderly, then pulled her down the bed so that she wouldn't bang her head on the headboard. Reesa pushed a couple of pillows under her head and Geordi was in her again, with long and powerful thrusts.  
   He was angry--so angry--and Reesa thought it was good that he'd turned to sex rather than drink. He'd have a much better rest and waking the next day this way, and she got the benefit of his ample length and girth as she was filled over and over, more roughly and fully than she'd ever been before.**  
   She would be sore tomorrow!  
   She met every thrust with as much power as she could muster, rough hands scratching down his back and arms, biting here and there where she could reach on his shoulders, arms and chest. Every once in awhile she would bite down harder than usual, and Geordi would moan loudly and thrust quickly and erratically before falling back into his rough, desperate rhythm, his muscles and mind rigid with tension almost as much as his cock was.  
   Desperation lent the man stamina, and while he noticed when Reesa's pussy would convulse around his in orgasm occasionally, he merely grunted and kept going. Fight or flight? I chose fuck, he'd think later.  
   Geordi's mind thrummed with rage and arousal, and it seemed to multiply every time he plunged into Reesa's warm, wet pussy that was tight with that special exercise that women did, every time the mushroom head of his cock bumped up against her wall, every time his heavy balls slapped against Reesa's ass. In the meantime Reesa was feeding off Geordi's ardor, which always “tasted” to her of cinnamon and oatmeal, which increased her own, which was received and broadcast and re-received and re-broadcast in what Reesa called a "boomerang snowball" loop. She loved the length, girth and hardness of her lover's cock (not just any cock, Geordi’s, and that made it her favorite) and the power and roughness of the thrusts as she rose to meet every one. She loved the feel of her lover's pubic hair tickling her engorged and hypersensitive clitoris.  
   She didn't know how long they had been making love like this but it must have been a long time, for she was starting to feel sore and she could hear Geordi's breathing become labored, each thrust now punctuated with a grunt of effort. He was almost there and she, too, was good for one more Big One before she was spent.  
   She reached up, pulled him down a bit, and kissed him soundly, broadcasting her love and a heavy burst of arousal. Geordi plunged harder and deeper, but less quickly, and with a series of quick final thrusts, he came.  
   And came and came, groaning and panting and...crying, but he didn't seem to notice. She wouldn't tell him. And then she didn't care as her final orgasm, rather a small one since the soreness had already been creeping in, washed over her.  
   Slowly, Geordi came down from the haze of exertion and orgasm. He slowly slipped out of Reesa and lay down, almost instantly asleep.  
   "Sleep, sweetheart. There's time enough to talk it out later," Reesa murmured, curling herself around the sleeping man, a leg over his, a hand on his chest, her head on his shoulder.

\--------

  
*For "fuck off and let me sleep," she'd have made a fist.  
**Not that she hadn't been with even larger men, and not that she hadn't played with comically large dildoes and vibrators, but this was lovemaking and therefore a totally different experience from the casual sex of her job or even the casual sex of just-for-fun.


End file.
